1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device to adapt a coffee carafe in its height so that it may be used on a plurality of coffee makers of differing designs.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic drip coffee makers are very popular and common in the marketplace. Many coffee makers have activation switches, or anti-drip valve mechanisms, which enable the flow of coffee into the carafe only when a carafe is positioned in the machine. Usually the switch or mechanism is activated when the lid of the carafe comes into contact with the activation element, and thus activates the machine to permit the flow of coffee.
There is no standardized coffee maker nor is there a standardized position for the height of the reservoir and/or filter basket assembly over the decanter or carafe. Further, there is no standardized position for the height of the activation switch or anti-drip valve mechanisms among the numerous machines available in the marketplace. As a result, carafes and lids may not be interchangeable between the various coffee makers. Consequently, consumers must purchase a carafe with accompanying lid that is compatible for use with a specific coffee maker's machine.
There have been some attempts over recent years to provide adjustable lids for the purpose of varying the overall height of a carafe. Known related art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,186 to Reilly and U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,803 to Cartellone. Such related art do not eliminate the need to purchase adapters to effectively use an old carafe with a new coffee machine. Further, related art with adjustable height lids are generally limited in allowable incremental adjustments and do not ensure optimum engagement of the top surface of the carafe/lid assembly with an activation switch or anti-drip valve mechanism on the filter vessel or basket.